There is magnetic random access memory (MRAM) as one of various memories. MRAM uses a ferromagnetic material for a part for recording information represented with a magnetization direction of the ferromagnetic material, thereby enabling long-term storing of the information. On the MRAM one switches magnetization direction for recording information by applying a magnetic field or injecting a spin-polarized current.